A Wild Candace
by zephyrcove
Summary: Candace messes with one of Phineas and Ferb's machine which causes her to be sexually charged. She invites Jeremy over. If you don't like it don't read it don't hate on it.


****_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Sadly. Also this is my first story so not too much hate please!_

**Chapter 1**

****It started as a nice, sunny day in the Tri-State Area. Phineas and Ferb were building some sort of contraption with their friends and, as usual, Candace was watching their every move. Finally she decided to go out there and what they were up to. As soon as she got out there she was greeted with "hey Candace!"s all around. "Yea Yea just tell me what you're building today" she replied grumpily. "Well okay then," Phineas responded, "We're making an Animal Behavior simulator. you just set it to the animal you want to be, pull down this lever and press the blue button and Voila! You've got that animals behavioral patterns imprinted on your brain for a couple hours!" All Candace could say was "Hmmph." Then Mrs. Flynn came out and announced that there was a midmorning snack on the kitchen table and all the younger kids went rushing inside. Meanwhile, Candace walked up to the invention thinking, 'it couldn't hurt if i just tried it once...' So she set it to her favorite animal, the lioness, pulled lever, and pressed the green button and waited. For a minute it seemed like nothing happened, but then she began to feel a change. she could feel her brain pointing her towards her one goal: finding a mate. Her body felt a new sexual charge it had never felt before, and the still human part of her decided to act on it. she walked inside and said "Mom, Jeremy's coming over. When he gets here send him up to my room, please." Her mother responded "Okay dear." and continued preparing ants on a log for Phineas and his friends.

As she walked upstairs she called Jeremy. "Hey babe," she started, "come over to my house right now. I think you'll like it." Jeremy was dumbfounded at this request and at the newly found confidence of his girlfriend, but being the teenage boy that he was replied "Ok." Candace continued into her bedroom and checked all the newly installed soundproofing, which was put in to keep the rest of the family from having to listen to her... interesting musical selections. She opened her closet and pulled out the secret panel at the back. She reached into the compartment and got the super sexy emergency sex box that she had bought with Stacy when they had both gotten into serious relationships. She replaced the panel, ripped open the box, and pulled out the strappy baby blue piece of lingerie. As she stripped out of her clothes to put it on, she also pulled a blue vibrating dildo out of the secret box and started pleasuring her naked self with it. "Oh yea Jeremy, give it to me hard" she whisper-screamed as she rammed it in and out of her pussy faster and faster until she climaxed. Then she placed the sticky dildo on the box and continued dressing in the blue garment.

Jeremy knocked on the door of the Flynn-Fletcher house and was greeted by Mrs. Flynn, who promptly informed him that Candace wa swaiting for him in her room. As he walked by her she whispered "use protection" and closed the door. He walked upstairs and had to admit he was kind of nervous. When he reached Candace's door, he knocked lightly. a low, husky voice said "come in." And so he did. When he opened the door, he saw Candace on her bed in a spread eagle. He closed the door and walked over to her saying "What's all this fo-" bt he was cut off by Candace smashing her lips against his and ripping off his shirt. She flipped them over so she was on top and kissed her way down to his jeans, which she promptly unzipped, pulled off and threw into the corner. she pulled down his boxers and latched her mouth onto his large member. He started moaning and grunting as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. she pulled off with a pop and licked up the side then took it in her hands and milked it. when he was about to cum she put it back in her mouth and swallowed his whole load of hot sticky cum. Suddenly she was underneath him and he was pulling aside the part of them lingerie that covered her pussy and stuck in three fingers, causing her to moan an writhe under him. Her arm reached over to her her bedside table and grasped the dildo. she set it to vibrate and put it down against her clit. Then jeremy pulled his fingers out of her and said, "Pleasure yourself in front of me" and so she did. He started stroking his penis while she jammed the dildo in and out of her pussy and played with her nipples through the straps. They climaxed at the same time and fell onto the bed together. Then the lioness took over. She pushed him harshly so he was on top of her and aligned his member with her hole. 'Fuck me.' she said. and his hormones took over as he pushed into her for their first time. At first she just gasped at the sensation of him inside her, but as he went deeper and deeper she began to moan and grunt and as he broke through her hymen she screamed and blood started coming out of her. Jeremy freaked and asked if she was in pain and what he could do and kept apologizing. 'just keep going!" she yelled at him as she tried to think about the pleasure. Then suddenly she felt the pleasure for real and was back in the game. Jeremy yelled, "Oh candace I'm gonna cum! and then remembered what Mrs. flyn gad said. He started to pull out but candace held him down and forced him to stay in. He tried to tell her what her mom and said and tried not to cum but finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and came inside her.


End file.
